Truth Or Dare
by danaisawesome
Summary: When Dana and Logan Get stuck in Detetion without a teacher what will happen
1. Detention

Since I got a fair amount of reviews on my first Fanfic So I decided to make another except it's going to more than an oneshot and it's going to be another Dana Logan Story LOVE that pairing

Regular P.O.V.

Logan's P.O.V

Dana's P.O.V.

Dana's P.O.V.

* * *

Hear I am with stupid Logan Reese in Detention it's just me and him sitting in

Mr. Bender's Classroom. When Mr. Bender gets a call on his cell phone he answers it after a freaky conversation he looks at us and says "I have to go ""You Mean your leaving us hear alone unsupervised." Logan Asked "Yes and When I get back I expect you to be in the exact same spot" Mr. Bender said closing the door. "Well now it's just me and you Cruz so what do want to do oh wait how about make out "he asked me "Umm let me think about it I said putting on a thinking face NO!" I screamed at the end of my sentence and went back to my essay. "So that's It Your just going to there anddo your homework for the next hour and a half assuming Mr. Bender Even gonna be back in an hour" he practically yelled at me. "Well Yeah I mean I don't want to have to get another detention. "Tsk I knew it "He mumbled loud enough for me to hear him. " Knew What "I demanded "Knew that stupid French School Made you soft." "Excuse Me." I said in a shocked tone "Oh your Excused." Logan Replied In an arrogant way. "Fine we'll play Truth or Dare and I'll only take a maximum of three truths would a softie do something like that pretty boy." It looked as though as Logan eyes lite up when I called him pretty boy." Alright alright we'll Play truth or dare" he said. Crap this is going to be one hell of a detention I thought to myself.

Logan's P.O.V.

Score Reese I thought now to ask Dana the first question." Wait just a minute Reese rules first no stupid make out dares Ok." "Fine" I said "Truth or Dare" I asked "Dare stupid" She replied carelessly. "I Dare you to prank Glenn Davis So bad if you get caught you get a month worth of detentions" she looked at me as if I were crazy and then said "Ok".

Normal P. O.V.

"Truth or Dare" Dana asked Him" Dare" Logan replied as an evil smirk came along Dana's lips "I Dare you to pick any song on my ipod and plug it into the stereo and sing it." "Alright" I said. After about five minutes of looking though Dana's ipod He plugged it into the stereo As the Beginning of the song started to play Logan began to sing.

Another day, is going by I'm thinkin about you all time

But you're out there

And I'm here waiting

And I wrought this letter in my head

Cuz so many things were left unsaid

But now your gone

And I can't think strait

This could be the one last chance to make you understand yeah

I'd Do Anything

Just to hold you in my arms

To try to make you laugh

Somehow I can't put you in the past

I'd **Do Anything**

Just to fall asleep with you

will you remember me?

Cuz I know I won't forget you.

Together we, broke all the rules and

Dreamin of dropin out of school

And leave this place

To never come back

So now, maybe after, all these years

And If you miss me have no fear

I'll be here

And I'll Be watin

This could be, the one last chance, To make you understand

And I just can't let you leave me once again, yeah

I'd do anything

Just to hold you in my arms

To try to make you laugh

Somehow I can't put you past

I'd do anything

Just to fall asleep with you

Will you remember me?

Cuz I know I won't forget you

I close my eyes

And all I see is you

I close my eyes

I try to sleep, I can't forget you

Nanana, Nanana

And I'd do anything for you

Nanana, Nanananaaaa

I'd Do Anything

Just to hold you in my arms

To try to make you laugh

Somehow I can't Put you in the past

I'd Do Anything

Just to fall asleep with you

To fall asleep with you

With you yeah

I'd Do Anything

to fall asleep with you

I'd Do Anything

There's nothing I won't do

I'd Do Anything

To fall asleep with you

I'd Do Anything Cuz I know I won't forget you

"Wow Zoey was wrong you can actually sing." Dana Said "I try" Logan replied" but I have a question." "Shoot." Dana said "When Did Zoey tell you I couldn't sing?"" Oh When Kazu started Karaoke at Sushi Rocs She emailed me and said you couldn't sing to save your life." Dana told him "Right."

Logan's P.O.V.

"Well I guess Zoey neglected to mention that they made me sing the Britney Spears 'Chris Cox Mega mix' didn't she" I told her she just smiled at me an actual smile and I have to admit she's kinda cute when she smiles. Then She just Laughed at me "No She didn't bother to mention that" She told me.


	2. Voice Of An Angel

Ok Time to Start another Chapter but I Have a request if you review me can you please give some Dare for either Dana or Logan Because I'm Running out of ideas

Regular P.O.V.

Dana's P.O.V.

Logan's P.O.V.

"So they seriously made you the Britney spears mega mix?" Yes, Cruz they did, do you want to see the video Michael recorded" "Yeah Later right now I want to get this stupid game over with." "Alright well seeing as you can take three truths I dare you to sing" "No way" "Why are you chicken" Logan asked making stupid Chicken Sounds." No I just can't sing, and stop doing that you look stupid." She told Him "Oh common how stupid do you think I am" "Pretty Stupid" Dana told him (A/N For those of you that don't know I took that from Avatar: the last air bender)

" Ha Ha very funny" Logan told me in his Arrogant way God I hate it when he does that "Fine the reason I Don't want to sing is because I can't " I told him matter of factly " "Then how come you can hum songs so well and know every word all of the songs on you ipod and lipsing them perfectly" He asked" Well duh Humming is different than singing Stupid" " Please" He said with a pouting lip OMG he just took one of my two trademark faces ,Jerk " Fine I'll Freakin Sing Two Songs just to make you happy just stop with the stupid faces" I told Him By This Time I was Very fed up with him.

"Yes ,Now Choose well Cruz" " Shut Up Before I Punch Your Lights Out" then Logan got an almost shocked face on him which turned into a smile "Well there's the Danger Cruz we all know and Love" With a big emphasis on love " She gave him a classic smirk "Do you want me to sing or what" She said "Yes Please" he replied he was half expecting to hear something completely horrible like w3hen Nicole tried to sing, But when Dana Opened her mouth to sing Her Voice was like The Heavenly Choir.

18 years had come and gone  
For momma they flew by  
But for me they drove on and on   
We were loadin' up that Chevy  
Both tryin' not to cry  
Momma kept on talkin'

Puttin' off good-bye  
Then she took my hand and said  
Baby don't forget 

Before you hit the highway  
You better stop for gas  
And there's a 50 in the ashtray  
In case you run short on cash  
Here's a map and here's a bible  
If you ever lose your way

Just one more thing before you leave  
Don't forget to remember me 

This downtown apartment sure makes me miss home  
and those bills there on the counter  
keep telling me I'm on my own  
And just like every Sunday I call momma up last night  
And even when it's not, I tell her everything's alright  
Before we hung up I said  
Hey momma, don't forget

To tell my baby sister  
I'll see her in the fall  
And tell mee-maw that I miss her  
Yeah, I should give her a call  
And make sure you tell Daddy  
That I'm still his little girl  
Yeah I still feel like I'm where I'm supposed to be  
Don't forget to remember me

Tonight I find myself kneeled by my bed to pray  
I haven't done this in a while   
So I don't know what to say but  
Lord I feel so small sometimes in this big old place  
Yeah I know there's more important things, but  
Don't forget to remember me  
Don't forget to remember me

I was so surprised at the amazing vocal Dana had I never have heard anyone sing that well I mean she's better than Zoey ,Christina Aguilera or Mariah Carey I mean it's no wonder I love her yes I said love There's just something so different about her I wonder what she's Gonna sing Next

Dana opened her mouth again and practically belted her next song

Young girl don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall  
Young girl it's alright  
Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly

When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream  
Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems  
No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
Of the heartache life can bring and what it means

When there's no one else, look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way  
You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within

Young girl don't hide  
You'll never change if you just run away  
Young girl just hold tight  
Soon you're gonna see your brighter day

Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
When you look outside look inside to your soul

When there's no one else, look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way  
You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within

Life is a journey  
It can take you anywhere you choose to go  
As long as you're learning  
You'll find all you'll ever need to know  
(be strong)  
You'll break it  
(hold on)  
You'll make it  
Just don't forsake it because  
No one can tell you what you can't do  
No one can stop you, you know that I'm talking to youWhen there's no one else, look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way  
You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within  
Young girl don't cry I'll be right here when your world starts  
to fall

" And you said you can't sing " Logan told her " I Can't " " Ok Well if you weren't singing then who was" he said very cocky Dana let out A sigh " I mean Logan started you sang a Christina Aguilera song And Hit All the notes she has like a 8 octave rang that's impressive" " No you Don't Understand" She said turning Away " Then tell me so I do " He asked In a very sincere

voice. "It's why I'm here at P.C.A.people used to make fun of me because they were all jealous of me because I had this amazing voice all the girls wanted." " the only thing stopping me from interring the talent show is The fact that I don't want that to happen Again and I don't want to be discovered by some agent and get whisked away from here because P.C.A. is the best thing that ever happened to me" she told him "I'm sorry" " It's not your fault" she said " and It's not yours that you have a gift but People make fun of you anyway Don't they" He said in a very calm voice " Thanks" she said with a smile. Logan her very closely and stated "Well one of the things on my list of stuff to do before I die can be crossed off." "What's that?" he asked curiously "Seeing you smile" not only was she smiling but she was also Blushing.

I didn't know what was in store.  
When I walked right through the door.  
Then I saw you over there, our blue eyes locked in a stare.  
I didn't know quite what to say, sometimes words get in the way.

I remember the night you said,  
"Let's go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before,  
we would be something more.

In black and white I read the screen, of all your lines and in-between.   
Then your message on the phone, I saved to hear when all alone.   
And now I know just what to say, this doesn't happen everyday. 

And I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before, we would be something more.

Something more, something more. (lalalalalala)  
We would be something more, something more, something more.

I know we're both young, but we know how we feel.  
We know what is false, and we know what is real.

I remember the night you said "lets go for a ride"...  
I didn't want the night to end...

I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before, we would be something more.  
I remember the night you said,  
"Let's go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before, we would be something more.

Something more, something more. (lalalalalala)   
Something more, something more. (lalalalalala)


	3. All Or Nothing

Ok Here The Third Chapter I'm Sorry it took me so Long but I got major Writer's Block and this Chappie not even with Dana and Logan I mean I know how to end this but I Can't make The Bridge Oh Well ideas From You Guy's are good These Next Two Chapter's are about the chase and Zoey relationship and there a little twist to the Dana Logan One So it's mainly Zoey's P.O.V. Disclaimer: I Don't Own Zoey 101 or O town

Normal P.O.V.

Zoeys P.O.V

Chase's P.O.V

A 16 Year old girl lay on her bed thinking the same things as yesterday but what happened today hadn't happened yesterday "Maybe I do like chase." "Is it wrong to like your best friend especially when everyone else says he likes you?" "If chase does like me then why did he date Lola & Rebecca & Trisha?" "But he didn't want to date Trisha." She reassured her self "Was I wrong to go out with Todd when it was Chase I loved" "But Todd Knew I Liked Chase that's why he did what he did." She Thought As a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Zo are you in there?" an all to familiar voice said it was the person she wanted to see the most but at the same time she didn't. "Yeah Chase Come in." She replied trying to wipe up her tears

_I know when he's been on your mind _

_That distant look is in your eyes _

_I thought with time you'd realized its over, over _

_It's not the way I choose to live_

_And something, Somewheres got to give _

_As sharing this relationship gets older, older_

_You Know I'd fight for you_

_But how can I fight someone who isn't even there _

_I've had the rest of you_

_Now I want the best of you_

_I don't care if that's not fair_

"Well at least we didn't let you having a boyfriend ruin our friendship." "Yeah that's true and I'm glad too "Zoey said

_Cause I want it all or nothing at all_

_There's no where left to fall _

_When you reached the bottom _

_It's now or never_

The song played in Chase's Head almost like a note from Michael that read "Just tells Zoey You Love Her" But how Chase thought to himself

_Is it all or are we just friends _

_Is this how it end's_

"But what if she doesn't love me Back" "What if she does" this was a combination of Dana and Logan Telling him this .

_Flashback:_

_Dana had just come back from France or North Carolina or Whatever and she was already yelling at Chase "Do You Yow Why She Didn't Get The Message." She Bellowed over him "yeah because I'm Not Supposed to be with her" "No Because Telling A Girl You Love Her Through A Text Message Is A Suckish Way, Because When And If You Tell Zoey You Love It Should Be Strait To Her Face Looking Her in The Eyes" Dana Told Him "But what if…" "But What If She Doesn't Love You Maybe She Does Chase But She Won't Say it You Have To Be The Bigger Man Or One Of Us Will Tell Her For You I Promise You That But Don't You Want To Be the One To Tell Her" " Yeah I Do" Chase told her "Then You Better Get To It" Dana Said in a Bossy tone_

_End Flashback_

" Just Do It Now" Chase Told himself " Zoey I" Chase Started but then There was a knock at The door and Zoey got up to answer it "Damit " Chase Thought I almost did it.

_With A Simple Telephone Call _

_You leave me here with nothing at all_

_There are times when it seems to me_

_I'm sharing you in memories_

_I feel it in my heart _

_But I don't show it, show it_

_Is it all or are we just friends _

_Is this how it end's_

_With A Simple Telephone Call _

_You leave me here with nothing at all_

_You leave me here with nothing at all_

Haha Cliffhanger Who Do you Think is at the door.Oh And By The way This part is happening while Dana And Logan Are detention just so you know. Review & You Get Free Pie

Not Really


	4. Where are they?

Did I leave you in enough Dramatic suspense? All the names you never heard in Zoey 101 are my original Characters they are explained in the next Chapter After I confuse Everyone.sorry i didnt update for so long my computers retarded Disclaimer: I really Wish I owned Zoey 101 Cuz I'd make All these people real, Dana & Nicole would be back & Chase would have told Zoey He loved her But I Don't own it Or anything Else used in this Chapter

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

_Recap: "Just tells Zoey You Love Her" But how Chase thought to himself_ _"But what if she doesn't love me Back" "What if she does" this was a combination of Dana and Logan Telling him this. " Just Do It Now" Chase Told himself " Zoey I" Chase Started but then There was a knock at The door and Zoey got up to answer it "Damit " Chase Thought I almost did it._

Zoey Opened the Door the door and a voice asked her "Zoey have you seen my boyfriend" A girl asked. "No, Summer I haven't ""Are you sure Zoey" Summer asked "Yes Summer I'm One hundred percent positive I haven't seen him since the end of school" Zoey told her " Doesn't Logan have detention today anyway" Chase Said . "But that's the point he was supposed to come out of detention 30 minutes ago and wee were gonna go to the movies" Logan's girlfriend Whined

Chase's P.O.V.

"God I hate this bitch why can't Logan just dump her already I mean honestly what kinda name is summer wonder what her sister name is probably Autumn or something like that OH MY GOD!!! What if it is Autumn that would be friking hilarious I have to remember to tell Michael that one"

Normal P.O.V.

"Zoey, Zoey, Zoey" A brunette girl almost screamed "What Nicole" Zoey sighed 'Please Don't Be something stupid' Zoey thought An out of breath Spencer was trailing behind Nicole as they came in the dorm room and he flopped on the floor. "Hey Spence what's up?" Chase asked his only reply was a soft mumble. "What did you want to tell me Nicole?" Zoey asked her "Well Dana should be here but she's not cuz' she got put in detention but I can't find her and it's really really, like, scary and like totally freaking me out" Nicole said very fast "Wait a minute Dana and Logan are both missing" Chase Concurred. Zoey Just gave him a horrible glare that almost said stop thinking what I know your thinking. "Listen Zoey I know you figured out that Todd Marks Cheated on you today but can we please focus on me like now" "OUT' Chase bellowed at the girl he was very angry by this time about the whole Todd Cheated on Zoey with Sabrina. "But..." Summer started "OUT" chase yelled again "Fine She said "Don't let the door hit you on the way out" Chase remarked as soon as she left he closed Zoeys Door. " Okay Let's recap" Spence started "Logan is missing , Summer's A bitch, Dana's Gone, and summer is a bitch." "You said that twice" Chase told Spence "Well she's a really big bitch" Nicole Told him "Nicole" Zoey said shocked "What she is" Nicole defended "Ok I'll admit that she is a bitch and I really wish Logan would go out with Dana." Zoey admitted. " Zoey I'm Shocked" Chase said "I'm Appalled" Nicole stated." Well that's great for you guys but I'm Spencer and I feel tired." Spence Said "Ok let's Focus here, Chase and I will go ask Dean Rivers if Dana and Logan's Detention is done." "You two she" said pointing at Spence and Nikki " Go look for Dana and Logan" Responses were kay and sure. "Good Let's Go"

Dean Rivers Office

"Umm… Dean Rivers Dana and Logan had detention today but they were supposed to get out about forty-five minutes ago" Zoey said "Yeah and zoey everyone freaking but I'm telling you guys there probably just at the beach or something" Michael said. They had ran to him on the way to the dean's office. "Yes Michael we _All_ know that Logan and Dana Get along _Soo _well" Zoey replied sarcastically she was pretty fed up with everything today and the fact that Logan and Dana Were Missing was making her even more mad." Ok Everyone calm down and breathe" Chase told the two. "Well I don't what to tell you other than they might of gotten held over or to check the room the detention was" Dean Rivers said "Thanks Dean Rivers" Zoey Said Exasperated.

Soon the ten of them (Zoey, Chase, Mike, Dustin, Spence, Nikki, Lola, Quinn, Cami and Summer) where opening the door to Mr. Benders room. "What The Hell" Lola said. what they all saw were two teenagers singing along to blink 182 The Rock Show "Because I fell In love with the girl at the rock show she said what and I told her that I didn't know she's so cool gonna sneak in though her window everything's better when she's around can't wait till her parent's go out of town I fell in love with the girl at the rock show" Logan was singing the whole song and Day was slipping in occasionally but when she did the two of them together sounded heavenly. "Logie There you are I was So worried" Summer said and Hugged him firmly and she smirked at Dana. " Have you two been in here this whole Time' Quinn asked "Yep Both Replied "What Happened" Zoey Said " Mr.B had an emergency so he told us to stay here I didn't realize it had all ready been an hour." Dan told them as Logan was being dragged out by summer. "Later Cruz" he said "Are you Okay" Nicole asked knowing her roommate was troubled" "Yeah fine let's go to Sushi rocs Or Something" the fifteen year old said obviously upset. "Alright it's karaoke night maybe we can get you to open your trap and go up there" "Yeah Maybe, maybe not." She told the boy. Logan just turned around and looked at Dana then turned away and went to summer to the movies and just like that were back to hating each other Dana Thought.

* * *

okay tell me what you think give sugestions or anything else 


	5. Charecter info

Ok If Anyone is confused about the Dana Issue and the Characters here's the Deal.

Dorm Rooms

Dana Was in France But left after ninth Grade and for the first couple of months of Tenth Grade She Roomed with Nicole at an all girls boarding School in North Carolina Called North Raleigh Institute for girls, next to All Boys Military Academy So from their Dorm Room Dana and Nicole Had A very nice view from their Balcony. So they made Up their differences and went to P.C.A. together

Dana and Nicole Share a dorm room 3 Floors above Zoey, Lola & Quinn, and Whose Room # is 101A, So Day & Nikki's Dorm # is 101C, and Their Room is a Suite Basically because Dana's Rich Grandmother & Father made sure of that. So they have a Huge Balcony, A large Bathroom with Shower a Jacuzzi Tub, And Nicole Favorite a walk in closet. They also have a Huge T.V. on which they can talk to Zoey & the Girls , A Bunk bed and 2 single beds so they didn't fight over that, And Their room is Basically 3 Dorm rooms in one

Original Characters

Spencer Miller (Spence) – Chase's Best friend back home. They have been Best Buds since Spencer moved in next door 8 years ago, so the Same Amount of time Chase& Logan have been friends. Spence has Blonde/Dirty Blonde hair with Light Gray Eyes he has a twin Sister Cami who is older by 5 minutes. His favorite subject is American History. He plays two instruments Saxophone and Guitar. He also has a big Crush on Nicole Who he tutors in History. He is also very shy

Cameron Miller (Cami) - Spencer's Older Sister, by 5 minutes, she has auburn hair, or reddish brown, she has the same gray eyes as Spencer her hair is about as long as Nicole's . Her favorite subject is art .She used to play flute and piano but she quit. She loves shopping and her shopping buddie is Nicole and she tries to give Nikki hints that Spence likes her but she doesn't get it. She wants really bad to see Chase Get Zoey as his Girlfriend. Her parents thought she was going to be a boy hints the name Cameron. Often interprets what her brother is trying to say. Cami Also Rooms with Dana and Nicole

Todd Marks – Zoeys Ex-boyfriend he cheated on her with Sabrina Mathers. He has brown Hair and Blue eyes. Chase also hates his guts for what he did to Zoey.

Summer Reynolds – Logan's Girlfriend Blonde haired Ditz with blue eyes. The constant object of Michael and Chase's teasing.

Sabrina Mathers (Saby) - The School SLT Todd Cheats on Zoey with her. Also a Bimbo &Blonde With Blue Eyes

Brandon Matthews(Randy)-Chases Twin Older Brother by 12 minutes, brown hair ,not bushy almost always spiked, Green Eyes, his hobbies include :Skateboarding, Vacation, Travel, Maps, Adventure, Music, Sleeping, Rollercoaster's, Hanging out With Chase& Spence. He Plays Bass guitar Electric and Drums but mostly Drums. He Still goes to School in San Francisco and Lives with His and Chases sister Paige and their parents when compared to the P.C.A Gang he's a cross between Chase & Logan. Because he can be sweet & sensitive but also he can be a jerk.

Angela Henderson(Angie, Angel, Ang)- Dana's Best friend back in New York .They have known each other since they were 3. she is a mix of Dana and Cami. She's very maternal tords Dana Seeing as Day's Mom is only 15 years older than her. She's always been there for Dana and the two are practically sisters.

Lauren Calhoun-Reese(Lolo) – Logan's Twin sister, one of his four sisters Leila, Lana, Lexus so if I mention them that's who they are, much more nice than Logan everyone except for Chase Figured out that she was his sister two months ago when they thought Logan was cheating on summer with her which caused major laughs between Logan and Chase She is A cross between all three original 101 girls

Seth Madison – Logan's Best friend back home exactly like Logan but more obnoxious

Nicknames for Zoey Characters

Nicole –Nikki, Coley

Michael –Mikey Mike

Logan- Logie, Logiebear,Lo

Zoey-Zo

Dana – Day, Day-Day,

Lola-Lala, Lo (don't usually call her that due to confusion with Logan)

Chase-Chasey

Quinn – Quinny

Dustin- Dust, D-Man


	6. True Life Stories & Promises

All right, this Chapter is all flashback from what happened when Zoey and the gang were looking for Day & Lo and disclaimer time: I dont own Zoey 101 or Gilmore Girls or anything else

* * *

_Flashback_

"All right" Logan said "Truth or Dare". "Truth I guess" Day told him. "Ooo… first truth" Logan said interested "Yeah your point" Dana rebutted " I have none " he said arrogantly " I Just want you to tell me your True Life Story" " You sure it's long one" " I have time" he said. " Ok it starts like this about fifteen years ago in NYC at Trinity school our story stars the young and ever beautiful Latina Christina Cruz better known as Tina. Now Tina had everything a good head on her shoulders, popularity, money, a good family and a boyfriend who was a senior and we all now what happens when you have a senior boyfriend when you're a freshman so this boyfriend of her's got her pregnant with yours truly obviously she decided to keep the baby and she managed to graduate. But my lovely father walked out when I was two so my mother had to raise me and take care of the family hotel. Luckily while being teased about my half Latin-Half French heritage in pre-school god sent me an Angel by the name of Angela Henderson hints the whole angel thing but usually we just call her Angie". Dana was in tears by now almost as if her own life was too much for her. "You can stop if you want too "Logan suggested "No im fine "Dana said and continued "Angie was like my sister all those years I've had a very surrogate family all these years from every nationality there was Angie the white girl, Barry my practically uncle who always looked after me and made sure I wasn't lost the first day I stepped into his all New Yorker restaurant and he gave my Baby-Girl nickname and all those in his dinner , Mac my brother from another mother always trying to get me to open my yap and lay him down lyrics for his hip new beat, Jay my Korean gangster or so she thinks, Cory my girl who could even teach chase to dance , And of course my mother who was always there for me we are the OGG or the original Gilmore Girls. But when I entered 8th grad I was sent to P.C.A. and given another family and when I was in France all I could think about was them how I missed them so much and longed to hold them in my arms so I came back to them even though I have step-Families on my fathers side and half siblings on my mom's family I still love my original family." "So pretty boy what's your story" Dana asked. "Well", Logan said, "mine really starts February 14, 1991 or Valentines Day but I think it really starts January 17, 1994 the day of the Northridge earthquake it didnt hit my house though something else did a divorce my mother getting one from my father and my world came crashing down just like the buildings and houses. The divorce was not finalized until after two years I remember seeing it on the news a lot my sisters blamed me of course but that was because I was a boy and they were all girls Leila, Lana, Lexus, and Lauren they all got to go with my mother and I was stuck with my dad. The first night was the hardest there was no one to tuck me in and that's when I realized I was all alone now in 1997 my father sent me to P.C.A. for first grade because he couldn't handle me and during the summers my babysitter Brooklyn would watch me or Brooky as I called her. The next year thought thankfully I got a roommate my same age I remember the first thing I ever said to chase was "Hi Im Logan Reese wanna go chuck cake at peoples heads' he said sure all those years I remember we would always get in trouble but Mr. Bender would always bail us out and Dean Rivers didnt seem to mind. But somewhere down the line, I became the cool rich guy and he was still the bushy haired white kid. The only reason we were still roommates was because the one year I was put with someone else I almost died because of the problem with my lungs after that we signed a contract that we would remain roommates forever or until I get a lung transplant for my cystic Fibrosis ". " Oh My God that's awful I mean if you don't get a new set of lungs you'll probably die at age 25-30 right" "Yeah pretty much but Im guessed to die at like 17 or something" "Logan that means you might not be able to finish high school" Dana was crying as the tears rolled down her cheeks she thought 'God Logan can't die he's supposed to be superman nothing can hurt him'. "Please don't cry Dana" Logan requested " Logan I know I say all the time I hate you but you know I don't" " I know Dana and want to ask a favor a dying request if you will well actually two." Loan said "Anything Logan" "Before I die I want to see you sing at the P.C.A. talent show" Logan asked "Only if you sing with me now what's your second request" " When im dying I want you to sing you are my sunshine to me I know it sounds silly but it's me and my mom's lullaby if you do that I'll sing with you" Logan told Day. " Of course I will Logan " Dana replied " Okay we should start singing then after all talent show is next week" he said and all Dana could say was "Yes".

* * *

Ok I added Drama but it was necessary I hope it lived up to the wait im almost done I think its in my head I just need to put it on the Computer Review, Review Review 


	7. You will never love me Superman

Alright heres the next chapter hope you enjoy Disclaimer: I dont own Zoey 101 or Mexican wrestler song or Krypotonite

* * *

"Come on Dana Sing "Michael begged for the fifth time. "I already told you I'm not singing I never sing and I never will" Dana said coldly "You sang for Logan" Zoey pointed out softly "That was different ". The rest of the group went to get seats "He told you didn't he?" Chase said "Yes" Dana replied "Yeah I remember the first time Logan told me I was just blown away I mean Logan is superman". 'God Dam it Chase I hate you for knowing exactly what I was thinking'. "Come on let's go eat raw fish:" Chase joked as they walked in.

_With Logan in front of the movies_

" I mean have you seen his hair it's like a bush and not to mention he's just plain pasty white and an extreme geek no offence to you Loggie" Summer gossiped " NO OFFENCE TO ME LISTEN I HAD IT WITH THIS SUMMER IM SICK OF YOU MAKING FUN OF MY FRIENDS, YOU CAN POKE FUN AT STACIE OR FIREWIER OR ANY OF THEM BUT WHEN YOU DISS CHASE I HAVE IT BECAUSE HE IS THE BEST FRIEND ANYONE CAN HAVE" Logan Shouted at Summer " Calm Down Loggiebear" Summer said "No Summer I have a better idea this relationship should calm down I'm sick of it were threw " Logan told her . He walked away no looking back until Summer said "But Logan you're supposed to be my superman" "Too Bad I'm already someone else's "he said " This is about that little Mexican bitch Dani isn't it " Summer yelled "No" Logan screamed back" This is about my friends ,my life, and a Spanish girl named Dana". And with that Logan walked off toward sushi rocs. "Logan sat down at a table with some off his basketball friends and saw the unbelievable Dana on stage with a mike in her hand about to sing karaoke. He watched her open her mouth and sing

Sometimes I wish that I was an angel  
A fallen angel who visits your dreams  
And in those dreams I'd blow you a message that says  
You really want me

Sometimes I wish that I was a wrestler a Mexican wrestler  
In a red vinyl mask and I might grab you and body slam you  
And maybe cause physical harm  
But when we would land I might take pity on you  
I could crack all your ribs but I cant break your heart

You will never love me  
And this I cant forgive  
That you will never love me  
As long as I will live

Sometimes I wish that I was a beauty  
A beautiful girl, the popular one  
And I'd turn your head and your friends would love me  
And I could afford to play hard to get  
We'd go to parties and you'd show me off  
Then I'd go out with your best friend

You will never love me  
And this I cant forgive  
And It will always bug me  
As long as I will live  
You will never love me  
Why should I even care  
It's not that your so special  
You're just the cross I bear  
You will never love me  
You will never love me  
And this I cant forgive  
And it will always bug me  
As long as I will live

'God Cruz you don't even know how much I do love you how much I want you and long for you when you're gone. Then sing it to her you idiot'

"Where you goin Lo" Brad asked the teen "To go do karaoke" Logan replied "yeah cuz hit me baby one more time was so cool". As Logan walked up onto the stage, he saw Dana and she looked confused.  
Logan grabbed the Microphone and decided to make a dedication "The song I'm going to sing I'd like to dedicate to my real friends".

Well I took a walk around the world  
To ease my troubled mind.  
I left my body lying somewhere  
In the sands of time.  
But I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon.

I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah

I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon.  
After all I knew it had to be  
Something to do with you (fast).  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end.

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman.  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There a-holding my hand.  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman, might.  
Kryptonite

You called me strong, you called me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep.  
You took for granted all the times  
I never let you down. You stumbled  
in and bumped your head, and if not  
for me than you'd be dead.

I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground.

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman.  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand.  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman, might  
Kryptonite

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman.  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
Holding my hand.  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman, might  
Kryptonite  
Yeah!!

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman.  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand.  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman, might  
Kryptonite

" Day-Day you ok" " Not really Nikki " Dana replied " Why don't we call it a night a go to sleep" Zoey suggested " Okay" all the girls said. "Ooo we can have a slumber party in Day and Coleys room" Lola said. " Ooo that would be fun " Nikki said " Goodnight Ladies " Chase said " Night Chase" The girls replied. As they went off to sleep not one of them knew that superman really would be facing his kryptonite.

* * *

Alright I promise Ill update real soon No reviews No Story 


	8. Supemans Kryptonite

Diclaimer: If I owned Anything Do you think Id Be writing it here?

* * *

Zoey could hear her phone ringing it was playing Thank you by Dido 'Chase is calling pick it up '. "Hello" Zoey said tired voice "Zo I know it's like two in the morning but you and the girls need to get to the hospital A.S.A.P.". Zoey shot up in bed what's wrong chase". "Zoey it's not me it's Logan I'll tell you when you get here "Chase said Rushed. "Alright Chase" Zoey replied "Wake Up Ladies and Move out Nicole I Don't give a damn if you don't want people to see you in your P.J.s" "What's going on " Dana asked "I Don't Now something with Logan" At that moment Dana's mind froze. Once they were all in the car Zoey drove off.

At the hospital 

Zoey and the girls rushed through they doors they saw chase pacing back and forth. "What's Up" Lola asked " You guys might want to sit down " Chase told them. "Logan has Cystic Fibrosis and tonight he had an attack He's stable but he's in a coma" "So certain people can visit him.," he said looking at Dana " Well " Dana said, " I have a promise to keep" She passed chase and merely asked "What room is he in" "101" chase said. Dana walked the halls I Hate hospitals Dana thought she opened the door and Michael was sitting there he automatically got up she new that chase and Zoey were behide her she sat in the care and held Logan's hand. " Well Reese I made a promise I fully intended to keep."

You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are gray.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away

Her voice grew louder

The other night, dear,  
As I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you here in my arms.  
When I awoke, dear,  
I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and cried.

She was pulled away by a doctor and thrust into chase's arms as Logan's life was diminishing. Though the tears Dana only sang louder as chase held her not for Dana's support but his own.

You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are gray.

From Logan's monitor a solid beep was heard Dana was the only one that spoke screaming at the top of her lungs "No!"

Logan didn't even know were he was but he saw a beautiful girl approach him Dana he said softly to himself. Then it flashed forward an older Dana was singing to a young girl that looked like him and she was singing his lullaby

You'll never know, Loggiebear ,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine

" Oh My God, this boy must have a real guardian angel" One of the doctor's said as Logan's heart rate went back up " Alright" the doctor said I want this kid in surgery stat give him new lungs " I'm sorry you four but your going to have to go to the waiting room" "Ok" chase said as the four stingray's walked out of the room

* * *

Ok I know your all Crying but can you manage to review Through The tears 


	9. Images of the heart

Alright I know its short and the next chapter will be the last & Relax theyll get together

* * *

"Love can touch us one time

And last for a lifetime

And never let go till we're gone

Love was when I loved you

One true time I hold you

In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart, and

My heart will go on and on."

Dana sang the verse from the song softly to herself and the six other people in the room (Chase, Zoey, Logan's mom Leilani, his dad Malcolm, Michael, and Lauren). Logan had just gotten out of surgery with new lungs he was still sleeping. Dana Watched as his eyes he looked around and decided to say the obvious "Where the Hell am I?" "Logan Thank God your ok" his mother said. Logan looked over to his side and realized that Dana was there. "Hi princess" Logan said with a smile "Hey Logan "Dana replied. " Logan I'm sorry but I have to go " Leilani said " Me to Champ ,I'll see you later " Malcolm said. Dana moved so that Logan's parents could say bye to their son his father and him pounded fist and his mother gave him a hug. After both his parents left Chase was the first to speak "Listen Lo, I know you just woke up and everything but weve been here since ummm like two and now it's like ten sooo" "Just go dude," Logan said. At that moment the four of them left the room for the cafeteria Logan heard Chase say something like "Hope I can get a taco." "So day you going to?" Logan asked, "No I've been here since two I'm staying "Dana said. " So baby cakes tell me exactly what happened" Logan said. "Well" Dana told him "You had an attack, almost died, and then they gave new lungs." "Oh and did you sing to me" Logan questioned, "Yeah I did, right before you almost gave in" Dana answered "Oh well that explains a lot." Logan mumbled, "Explains what?" Dana asked, "If I tell you something totally weird will you think I'm crazy" Logan asked her "No" Day replied, "Ok well I know this sounds weird but when I was unconscious it was almost like I could hear you singing to me and I saw you and then I saw you with a little girl that looked like Lauren when she was younger but with your curls and something about that image told me Logan you have to live and I guess it worked" Logan told Dana " That doesn't sound weird I mean Everything happens for a reason Logan ." "Yea I guess" Logan said " Oh My God I have to go the talent shows today" Dana said while heading out the door " Dana I just want you to know that I broke up summer" Dana turned around from the door and smiled at Logan and left the building. Logan smiled to himself somehow knowing he would be able to make the talent show tonight.

* * *

Read & review I probaly wont update very soon cuz the new harry potter book comes out tonight 


	10. Talent Show Truths

Ok last chapter well i hope you enjoy it. There are a couple people I wanna thank first FOB-DL-Juderman-freak I really hope you like how it ends SnowCharms thanx for everything and last but not least Smallvillecrazy for everything and for all the rest of for sticking with me till the end Disclaimer: I wish I owned it

* * *

Dana looked out and there must have been at least 30,450 kids staring back at her how her mathematical brain was working she did not know. 'Breathe Dana she told her self you can do this.'

"And now Dana Cruz and Logan Reese with a duet from music and lyrics and one from A walk to remember" Chase said

"Umm… I know the program says I'm supposed to sing but I don't think he's gonna make it here tonight." "Sooo I'll sing solo." Dana looked over at chase who had a 'you can do it smile on' she looked back at the crowd and decided to show off her talent.

I've been living with a shadow overhead

I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed

I've been lonely for so long

Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on

I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away

Just in case I ever need em again someday

_Dana looked at the back stage entrance and there coming from the side stage was Logan _

_He held her hand and started to sing _

I've been setting aside time

To clear a little space in the corners of my mind

_The duo continued to sing and the crowd absolutely loved it _

All I want to do is find a way back into love

I can't make it through without a way back into love

Oh oh oh

I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine

I've been searching but I just don't see the signs

I know that it's out there

There's got to be something for my soul somewhere

I've been looking for someone to shed some light

Not somebody just to get me through the night

I could use some direction

And I'm open to your suggestions

All I want to do is find a way back into love

I can't make it through without a way back into love

And if I open my heart again

I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end

oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

There are moments when I don't know if it's real

Or if anybody feels the way I feel

I need inspiration

Not just another negotiation

_Logan looked strait at Dana it was almost like the words she was singing were meant for him to hear_

All I want to do is find a way back into love

I can't make it through without a way back into love

And if I open my heart to you

I'm hoping you'll show me what to do

And if you help me to start again

You know that I'll be there for you in the end

oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

"Give it up for Dana an apparently Logan" Chase said The crowd thundered with applause and cheering "Alright Yall Here's Dana and Logan again with Someday We'll know." Zoey said.

Dana:

Ninety Miles outside Chicago

Can't stop driving

I don't know why

So many questions

Need an answer

Two years later

he's still on my mind

Logan:

Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart?

_Logan sang with one eyebrow raised_

Who holds the stars up in the sky?

Is true love just once in a lifetime?

Both:

Did the captain of the Titanic cry?

(Ohh)

_The two of them started to swing dance with each other_

Both: Someday we'll know

Dana: If love can move a mountain...

Both: Someday we'll know

Logan: Why the sky is blue...

Both: Someday we'll know

Why I wasn't meant for you...

Dana:

Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?

_Dana sang with questions eyes and a shrug_

Logan:

Or what the wind says when she cries?

_Logan had his classic dazed and confused look on_

Dana:

I'm speeding by the place that I met you

Both:

For the 97th time...tonight

(Chorus)

Both: Someday we'll know

Dana: If love can move a mountain...

Both: Someday we'll know

Logan: Why the sky is blue...

Both: Someday we'll know

Why I wasn't meant for you...

(yeah yeah yeah yeah)

Both:

Someday we'll know

Logan:

Why Samson loved Delilah...

_When Logan said this he looked strait at chase with a laughable smile_

Both:

One day I'll go

Dana:

Dancing on the moon...

_She said while twisting her feet _

Both:

Someday you'll know

That I was the one for you...

_They both pointed at each other_

Dana:

I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow,

_Dana & Logan were both holding hands while looking at the crowd _

Logan:

And watched the stars crash in the sea,

Dana:

If I could ask God just one question...

Both:

Why aren't you here with me?...tonight

_They both separated and did there individual dances _

(Chorus)

Someday we'll know

Logan: If love can move a mountain...

Someday we'll know

Dana: Why the sky is blue...

Both: Someday we'll know

Why I wasn't meant for you...

(yeah yeah yeah)

Both: Someday we'll know

Why Samson loved Delilah...

_They sang again sending glares at chase and Zoey _

One day I'll go

Dancing on the moon...

_As the did a swing dance slide _

Someday you'll know

That I was the one for you...

They crowd of people were out of there seats cheering and clapping.

" Baby take a bow " Logan murmured to Dana both were still holding each others hand and did a bow then Logan let go of Dana and motion toward her as she did a curtsey then she motioned to him and he took another bow.

Five minutes later

Logan and Dana were finally off stage "Well we did it" Logan said "I know I almost thought that you weren't gonna show up" she said and gave him a hug attempting not to crush her roses. "Well I'm a man of my word" Logan said "But I do have a lot of BS moments". "Yeah and I guess when I comes down to it you're a really sweet guy who just happens to a rich player closet nerd." Dana joked. "Not really that much of a player I mean just because I've been with a lot of girls doesn't mean I'm a player. I mean honestly, there is only one girl I really like. "Oh really" Dana asked.

They were walking where she didn't exactly know maybe they were going to sushi rox to meet up with everyone else. "Yeah she's beautiful, smart, fun, tough artistic, athletic, and on top of that you got a great voice.

Dana looked at him with the most questionate and asked "Truth or Dare" "Umm… Truth" Logan replied skeptical. "Do you like me?" day asked. "No" Logan replied with a strait face "Oh right can we just forget this ever happened." "Wait a sec" Logan said looking at his feet and laughing "Of course I don't like you I love you"

"Really" Dana said astound. "Yes Day I could no scratch that would spend the rest of my life with you and be happy.

" Awe Logan that's like the second sweetest thing you've ever said to me," Dana said. "What's the first?" Logan asked. "Logan: Do girls know anything? Dana: I know how to make you cry Logan: What are you gonna do? Kiss me?  
Dana: You wish Logan: Yeah I do _laughs_ "Dana Recited.

"What is it a crime to have a dream about a beautiful girl kiss you "Logan joked "No but I think you might like it a bit better if I really do kiss you" "Hell yes I would" Logan said.

And Dana did exactly what she did in Logan's dreams she kissed him and the roses she held in her one arm fell to the floor.

As she swung her arms around his neck after about a minute, she pulled away and Logan asked "Truth or Dare" "Umm Truth" Dana replied He backed away and picked up her roses and gave them to her "Will You be my girlfriend" Logan asked.

" Of course" Dana replied "Yesss!!!!!" Logan yelled and he wrapped his arm around her and they walked of to sushi rox

* * *

Alright all songs used in this fanfic will be availible on my profile and if you guys are really sweet I might just make a sequel. 


End file.
